User talk:Ai
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Just for you Template:Con. I tried it out on the Compassionate Conservatism page, as a test, but haven't gone any further than that. The fields can certainly change - just let me know or leave me notes on the template's talk page. Let me or Watch know if you have other suggestions for additions or adjustments, etc. This could still probably use a bit more fine tuning, but it should give you something to work with. Thanks again for your truthy work.--thisniss 21:07, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Write Stephen Valentine A Valentine Valentines for Stephen is a service brought to you by Wikiality.com so that you may show your love for Our Glorious Stephen--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Political Compass I left a note on Bi's talk page about Political Compass. If you are amenable, I would like to talk to the other admins about using this as part of a survey. It rocks! You can reply here, if you want. I just didn't want to copy the whole long note again. ;)--thisniss 19:20, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Categories Please do not make categories without checking into the categories we already have or asking an admin if there's already something like that around. This makes a lot of administrative work for us. We generally use templates to categorize our articles here, rather than just dropping in a category tag, because it makes the articles pretty and further glorifies Stephen. If you have questions about this, please leave me a note here or at my talk page.--thisniss 06:33, 3 April 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the notice. For Glory! Princess Ai 06:43, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::I would probably recommend one of the Templates of Approval for the articles on Conservatism that you are very truthily working on, since they are clearly describing matters that everyone approves. While you are working on a page, it is also usually a good idea to put up an Under Construction tag to let other people know you're coming back to it. I also marked the Neo Conservatism article for merger with Neoconservative because there might be some material in that article that you would want to pull into yours. Then we can decide which page name to make the "main" page and make the other redirect to it. Again, let me know if you have any questions, and keep up the good work!--thisniss 06:47, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::There is no category specifically for "conservatism" at this time, but my gut is unsure that we need one. We like to have categories with lots of articles, or that will potentially have lots of articles. It is confusing and a lot of work to have many small categories, because it makes it harder to search for things. It's generally better to designate something as "American" and "Baby Jesus Pleasing" (if it is those things) so that it goes into piles with other articles where it can be found in multiple ways, etc. :::I just made a new category to catch your articles and more Category:Righteous. The template associated with general concepts of righteousness is Template:Right. It's not very attractive right now, but I'm going to ask WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer to clean it up later when he comes on. I hope this helps!--thisniss 14:08, 3 April 2007 (UTC) : How about a floating box like http://www.wikiality.com/index.php?title=Wikiality:Sandbox&oldid=95323 ? -- Princess Ai 00:05, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::This is an intriguing idea. I think most of the holy righteousness is or can be covered in the God box. The floating boxes can be a bit of a pain in formatting pages, but I really like the way yours looks. Let me look at it and talk to The Knight Watchman, who is the master of all things template around here. Good thinking feeling on this, though! --thisniss 02:49, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::Watch and I both like the way your gut is moving on this, but we also both agree that we don't necessarily want to have a template with a bunch of red links (unless you are planning to start all those articles???). I believe that we probably have a number of articles that could benefit from "Righteous" classification. As I explained to Watch, I'm thinking of "Righteous" as a code word category that essentially meant "right wing," since "right wing" is an accurate description aspersion that the liberals want to cast upon the righteous. Does that make sense? :::So, you keep working on the articles, and we can search our guts and the article base about what belongs in the Righteous box. Let me know, too, what your longer-term plans are for the "conservatism" series. Oh, and one more thing: I am going to move Neo Conservatism to Neoconservatism, because I believe this is the more common form and the one that more people would/will search on. If you have a strong feeling or some reasoning that I'm missing why this is a bad move, let me know and I will move it back! Thanks again for your truthy work in the service of Our Glorious Stephen. --thisniss 13:55, 4 April 2007 (UTC) I have been giving this some more consideration. I'm working on a the idea of a general "meta-category" overhaul, and thinking that we might use your floating box / conservative category idea as a sub-"Righteous" category. If so, I'm planning to call it "Con" or "Conned," rather than "conservative" - just feels truthier to me. But I need to draw out a category tree for myself and talk to other admins. Thanks for your patience, and for your input on this (even though you did send me into a load of work I've been avoiding for a while, grumble grumble...). lol --thisniss 19:20, 6 April 2007 (UTC) To www or not to www I noticed that Wikiality is using both http://wikiality.com/Main_Page and http://www.wikiality.com/Main_Page as domain name. Furthermore, google are crawling both with the www and without the www as if they are two separate sites. This may be a disadvantage to us because Google give out duplication penalty for identical content being hosted on two "different" sites. -- Princess Ai 23:40, 6 April 2007 (UTC) PS: A day will come when articles from The Truthiness Encyclopedia will rank higher than articles from The Free Encyclopedia! -- Princess Ai 23:43, 6 April 2007 (UTC)